the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rift Café (Skype Group)
] What is it The Rift Café Skype group is a semi-exclusive group where the many well known and not-so-well known analysts, writers, artists, animators, and musicians converse. It is one of many Brony Skype groups out there and is one of the better known ones in the Bronalysis community. History First Moderation In late 2013 AMaleAlicorn had been had been thinking about creating a Skype group of brony analysts. After an episode of Crepuscular Bronies Discuss he proposed the idea to AnY. This resulted in AnY and Malicorn adding everyone they knew of on their contacts to the group. At first there was about 35ish people and they had a few light conversations and collaboration projects. Over the next 4-5 months it evolved into what it is like today and due to it's expatiation there were more moderators put in place. in it's humble beginning the group was dubbed the "Commentary Collective" but in a turn of events likely relating to VoiceOfReason's "Rift Saga" the group shifted between "the rift cafe" and "The commentary collective" until early January of 2014. The chat continued to be a place where it's been claimed to have over 100 members but slowly declined until late July to early august where the moderating staff decided to officially disband the chat. Second Moderation There were a lot of members, new and old who didn't want to see this group disappear so on the same day it was disbanded a new group (Composed of most of the same people) was created under the moderation of TheLooneyTurtle (Head moderator), PuzzleBrony, CamgoesPony, PastAnalysis, and ToonkriticY2K. The chat continued to loose members for an unknown amount of time hitting it's lowest point of about 65 members. Over this time the group changed it's rules from a color coded system to a more reserved and lenient collection of guidelines. The chat also expanded, reaching 89 members on March 21, 2015. In August of 2015 TheLooneyTurtle no longer had the time to properly moderate the chat leading him to step down as the head moderator. After this It was up to the current moderating team to decide his replacement. Third Moderation After a small poll it was decided that Dr. FallenWish would take the role of head moderator. There were changes, for better or for worse, but Fallenwish and her team tried to keep the rift strong despite a slight decline in membership. Due to a disagreement, British Ninja (one of the moderators at the time) removed fallen wish from the group. Fallen, who was heartbroken and confused, decided to move on with other things. There was a slight decline in members but the chat remained active. The Current Moderation (This is where it gets complicated) At this point there were two different groups that bare the title of the "Rift" and whichever one is the "Official" chat varies depending on who you talk to. Technically speaking, any of the chats created after AMaleAlicorn disbanded the group are not the official rift. For the longest time though looney's group, and by extension fallen's group, was the one that everyone generally referred to as "TheRiftCafe" but after fallen's removal a group called "The Secret Rift" has gained some attention. Mainly due to the event's leading up to fallenwish's removal. Secret dreamer and British ninja were moderators in fallen's group but due to some disagreements they started a separate group and worked to keep it a secret. Fallen found out but upon asking them they denied it's existence, which resulted in their moderating abilities getting taken away. Upon further research Secret dreamer was found guilty of repeatedly lying and she was ejected from the moderator group. On the other hand, British ninja supplied an alibi that allowed him to remain a moderator. The following day British ninja removed fallen from the group and encouraged members to join the secret rift. While some members followed him, the chat didn't disperse.This has resulted in two different groups with slightly different ways of running things. For the sake of keeping this article organized and easy to understand, this article will explain what happened to the chat fallen had moderated. After fallenwish was removed, TheLooneyTurtle stepped in again to fill the role of head moderator. The rules were modified, new mods were put in place, and after a week of discussion, looney once again stepped down. It was then decided that both second opinion and silver starling were to fill the roll of head moderators. After a brief amount of time silver starling left the moderating team and was replaced with UnovaBrony. The chat also remains active with 59 in June of 2016, but it has since rebounded with 85 members in late January. Current Mods *The Second Opinion - Head Mod *UnovaBrony - Head Mod *Crimson Glow *Torterra1324 Trivia * The Rift was originally named "Commentary Collective" until Voice of Reason's creation of the Rift. * TheLooneyTurtle was involved in the moderation of the rift for well over a year. * The current "Rift Cafe" Skype group is technically unofficial since the first moderating team intended to disband the chat in it's entirety * The rift cafe YouTube channel has always been owned by TheLooneyTurtle and he currently recognizes second opinion's group as the "Official" Rift Cafe skype group. * TheLooneyTurtle was the only moderator in the "Rift cafe (Spoiler chat)" for the majority of the third moderation. Category:Skype Group Category:Alphabetical